


Celestial Intent

by RedheadShenanigans



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Dean, Declarations Of Love, Hotel Sex, Love, Lust, M/M, Makeup Sex, Post-Break Up, Reunion Sex, Smut, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, cas with tats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 04:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16442876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedheadShenanigans/pseuds/RedheadShenanigans
Summary: A year ago Dean made the worst mistake of his life, he let Cas walk away from him. Tonight is the annual ball for his company. It's New Year's Eve and fireworks are crackling, champagne is popping and Dean is sitting in a side room alone playing the piano. Footsteps sound behind him, could it be the love of his life? Will he get a second chance?





	Celestial Intent

* * *

Dean had been playing the piano since he’d finished his company's annual gala speech. The Yamaha Grand sounded perfect in the empty room and he relished being able to spend some time alone. The Cloverleaf Hotel was the only place to hold a corporate New Years Eve party in New York. The five-star hotel was all grandeur, class and the best service money could buy. When his assistant suggested it, initially he’d recoiled, this place had so many memories of…him but business had prevailed like always. Dean pressed his cool fingers onto the ivory keys and listened to the sounds of merriment and fireworks, he was glad everyone was having a good time but he couldn’t bring himself to go and join them. Instead he was sucked into the memory of the last time he was here.

“Cas, I’m not fighting with you again!”

The love of his life was naked, throwing his stuff into a suitcase dramatically; at least he’d hoped it was dramatically and not permanently. Konstantine by something corporate played in the background making the whole thing feel more dramatic than he wanted it to. They’d been staying at his semi-permanent suite at the Cloverleaf for several weeks and Cas had gradually started leaving his stuff here. Clothes and pictures had littered the room and now it was all being thrown into a case.

“No, we never fight because you always fucking leave and you know what? I’m done. I love you but we’re done. The band is going on tour and I’m going with them. If you want to stay here and be your Dad’s bitch then go ahead but I’m not becoming your dirty little secret again, Dean. I won’t be anything less than my authentic fucking self. I can’t okay… I just… I can’t watch it turn you into him.”

“Babe.” Dean smiled and grabbed the other man’s shoulder, “That won't happen… I swear. We can do this together once I tell him.”

That moment was the one he would remember, the moment he would cry and curse about for more than a year after. This moment right here was the stupidest of his life.

“You’ll tell him you’re not marrying the woman of his choice you mean? Or any woman for that matter? When? When will you tell him, Dean?”

They’d stared at each other. Dean smiled, as always and shrugged, “When the time is right.”

Cas screamed in frustration, “No, you won’t because it’ll never be the right time.”

The packing continued onto pictures. None of them together, only family, friends and Dean started to get scared.

“Cas, babe… please, you know I can’t bail. The company is worth a billion easy, imagine the life we could have? I could pay for the band to get a deal… you’d be set. We’d be set…”

Tears trailed down Cas’ cheeks as he dressed, “Dean, I can’t do that. I can’t hide until you find your balls or your bastard of a father dies.”

The perfect angel of a man picked up his black leather case from the bed and lowered it to the floor, “I’ll send for the rest of my stuff. I won't hide for you, I won't hide for anyone. I’m sorry, I love you.”

That had been the last time he’d seen him until about twenty minutes ago when his band performed after his speech. It had been a surprise for him from his board. They knew he like the band, that he’d been part of it once and they were huge now. This last year 'Celestial Intent’ had become a global success. Cas was the sexiest rock god on the planet, well he always had been to Dean.

“If you’re playing Konstantine… you’re in the wrong key.”

The rough tone stopped him dead, his heart racing. Footsteps echoed slowly as he tried to think past the sound of blood roaring in his ears. Cas walked around the baby grand and leaned on the varnished top. Sexy didn’t quite cover it. The tall man had more tattoo’s than he remembered, they covered his arms and neck now. The guyliner was perfect and brought out the blue in his eyes, they pulled you in. His outfit was all Cas, black ripped jeans tucked into black almost knee-high biker boots. The t-shirt was blood red and ripped through the ribs so you could see flashes of toned abs and the neck was low cut showing more tats. The collar bones did Dean in, his cock throbbed, looking that good should be a felony. Cas smimed as he ran his fingers through his wet hair. The bracelets on his wrist rustled as he moved, they must have just finished the set because he was sweaty and still a little flushed. Hot fucking damn.

Instead of saying anything Dean played the song in the correct key, perfectly. For nine minutes Cas watched him and Dean focused on the song, he had no idea what he was going to say when he was done but would drag out this moment as long as he could. The suit he wore felt restrictive even with the top button of the shirt open and his bow tie draped around his neck. Suits pissed him off and it was one of the reasons he’d avoided joining the company for so long. Nine minutes, they were the longest and shortest of his life. Memories cascaded through him, pain, joy, sorrow and regret were all there. They were all vying for his attention but regret, regret got first place. As he finished the final bar of the song he dragged in a deep breath and stood. Stepping out from behind the safety of the piano he let Cas see the emotions playing beneath the surface.

“That was the song I heard the last time I was with you.”

Dean stepped closer and Cas frowned, unsure of this new serious man in front of him. Dean had changed this last year without him, so much had happened, he’d lost so much more than he thought he had back then.

“I know every bar, every note, every syllable of that song as if I’d written it myself. I listened too it until I hated it and then I listened to it again. I listened to it between every song on your album so that whenever I heard your voice I’d remember how much I hurt you and myself the last time we spoke. I swore- I swore if I ever had the chance to tell you I would, so here goes. I was a jack ass, I was a coward and I should have told my Dad to shove his company. I should have gone with you and loved you up close instead of from my gilded glass prison on the 56th floor of my office block. I should have been there with you as you recorded each of those amazing songs and I should have been there when you sold out Madison Square Garden. I should have told you then what I only realised once you left me standing in a towel watching you go. I love you, I have always loved you and if you leave right now. If you never say another word after I finish this, then that will be fine because I least I got to tell you that you are the best thing that ever happened to me, you were and are my life Castiel and there will never be anyone who comes close to being you for me.”

Dean was breathing hard and staring at the green carpet covered in four-leaf clovers. The finger that lifted his chin brought his gaze up to meet Cas’. The rock god stepped forwards and pressed his lips to Dean’s. It began chase, a whisper of a kiss but when Cas moved his hands to Dean's neck it became hot, need filled and passionate. They licked and nipped at each other until Cas went for the button on Dean’s shirt.

“My room?”

Cas nodded and Dean grabbed his hand and pulled the shorter man to his suite. The walk was broken by minutes lost slammed against walls. The stumbled around groping and kissing every inch of bare skin and some they made bare. Hotel patron's stared and took pictures of the famous rock star kissing a billionaire but Dean couldn’t have cared any less about other people, or the world, nothing existed but Cas. They fell onto his bed in a tangle of limbs; Cas tore at the buttons with a growl and bit Dean’s lower lip. Fuck his cock was hard. Dean fumbled with Cas’ buttons on his jeans but managed to eventually get them open. They were both shaking and sweaty by the time their clothes were heaped on the expensive carpet. Cas was on top of him kissing down his solid chest, the licks, teeth and kisses had every nerve standing on end. Dean groaned as the tips of Cas’ fingers teased his tight bud.

“Lube?”

“Drawer.”

Cas rolled over and grabbed it, Dean took that moment to slide his hand over that perfect ass. As Cas moved back Dean admired the tats, they were stunning, very Cas. Lube covered Cas’ fingers as they pressed into Dean’s ass.

“Oh fuck.” He groaned and Cas smiled.

Dean’s heart pounded, he could have cried, he missed that smile so much. Two thick fingers worked inside him and forced a low hiss from between gritted teeth. Cas worked him open without a word, there was no need for words. Dean could feel every push and stroke as Cas wriggled inside him, it was amazing. His whole body was on fire and if he died right now then he’d die happy. Cas’ naked body teased him, so close yet so far. Once his opening was ready Cas moved up to his slick hole and pressed his wide cock in. They stared into each other's eyes; it didn’t waver for one second as Cas worked each of the eight inches into him. Every thrust felt like coming home, like bliss and like every torturous dream since they’d split. Hands slid over his skin and his eyes rolled back in his head, Dean slid his sweaty palms over Cas’ arms and as he bottomed out Cas pulled Dean’s hand to his hip. On opening his eyes Dean saw what the gorgeous man was drawing his attention to. On his left hip on one that perfect space where his jeans sometimes ducked low and expose tanned flesh sat Dean’s initials. As Cas’ cock sat buried up to the hit in his ass a single tear slid down Cas’ cheek.

“I love you too.”

Dean pulled him down into a passionate and searing kiss then Cas started to fuck him as if his life depended on it. Dean writhed under him as the hard dick slid in and out. Cas rocked inside him and hit all the right places as Dean came over himself moaning Cas’ name. His nails bit into Cas thighs as the other man's hips rabbited at a crazy pace to release inside him. Fuck. They collapsed in a heap, panting hard.

“Wow…that-”

“Was amazing.” Dean finished.

“Yeah.”

Dean rolled over and smiled, “Did you like my speech?”

“You rehearsed that huh?”

“Just a little.”

Cas gazed into his big blue eyes, “Are you ready now because I can’t hurt like that again.”

Leaning in Dean grinned and pulled Cas into his arms, “You mine and I’m never letting you leave me again.”

“Good, because I don’t want to go.”

They lay like that all night talking and thinking of their future and all of the new dreams it would hold.

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot based on Konstantine by something corporate. (Thanks to AW for the song choice) Please try reading it with the song if you can, it makes it, it really does. Thank you for reading! https://redheadshenanigans.tumblr.com


End file.
